


Memoirs of Persephone

by klained



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Child Death, Child Neglect, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klained/pseuds/klained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone's autobiography. What really happened that cause her to go to the Underworld?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was a child when the war started. Before then, life was nearly ideal. Running through the meadows with my sisters, Hide-and-Seek with our brothers on Olympus. When our mothers and aunts joined in it was children versus adults. When our father Zeus and uncles Aidoneus and Poseidon were present, though, the boys wouldn’t play. They all wanted to please our father, to be worthy of his love. But our father only loved beautiful women: our mothers, our cousins, the mortals that were made to worship him. Even a new goddess, Aphrodite. When she had sworn her allegiance to him, a frightening look reached my father’s eyes, like a hunger then unknown to me. I’d started to understand days later whilst playing.

I was hiding in the stables, waiting for Hebe to find me when I heard a noise from an empty stall. When I approached, I found my father had Aphrodite pressed against the back wall. Their clothes were in complete disarray, so unlike the careful perfection she always presented. His face was buried in her neck and her arms and bare legs were wrapped around him, pulling him tight. His hips were moving in a hard and fast rhythm against her, but her face memorized me. While he kept his pace, her face relaxed in contentment, but sporadically her head would fall back with a cry. As my bather sped up, she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, stifling herself. Her eyes squeezed shut in what seemed pain, and yet she clutched my father closer. With a growl and a moan, both their bodies stiffened, then visibly relaxed. Unsure of what I saw, I slipped out of the stable and to the great hall, no longer wishing to play.

I was sitting on a step of the dais to my father’s throne when Aidoneus, my uncle, walked in. Normally he had little time for children, too serious for our games. The closest to a smile I’d ever seen from him was when he was with his mistress, a nymph called Luce. She’d whisper in his ear and the corner of his lips would turn up, but it never reached his eyes. He stood now watching me a moment, as if trying to memorize what a silent child looked like.

"What happened?" he asked in his flat way. What _did_ happen? I didn’t know so simply shrugged. “Do you know where your father is?”

"In the stables, with Aphrodite." My voice dropped to a whisper at her name, not sure if it was right to say.

My uncle’s dark blue eyes fell on me and he paused. “Did you see them there?” I nodded. “Is what you saw something you don’t understand?” I nodded again. His lips, for the briefest second, turned down, then he was back to his mask of neutrality. “If you’re curious about it, your mother can tell you, but no one else. Your father’s… activities are not something that should be talked about with your siblings.” After nodding my understanding, he left.

I didn’t get a chance to ask my mother about it. At supper that night she had glared daggers at my father across the dining hall. After supper, she pulled my aunts into a corner, the lot of them whispering furiously back and forth. The next morning, my mother had taken me and my half-sisters Athena and Artemis to a new home. She told us Aunt Hera was going to bring Hebe and Eilithyia soon. For now, though, it was the three of us and an entire island wilderness to ourselves.

Some days we explored the woods with Artemis, her studying the tracks left by animals. Other days we ran through the meadows, picking flowers that opened at my touch. When we tired, Athena would read to us as Artemis fletched arrows and I wove garlands and wreathes. Baby-faced Hebe and doting Eilithyia did join us, but Hera was so protective of her daughters, they were often taken away again.

Occasionally, Mother would allow our brothers to visit, but it grew more rare as we got older. Ares often brought wood, then bronze, weapons, pretending to fight an invisible foe. Apollo would play music as we rested, silly songs turning into stories of conquered love. Hermes started playing tricks, stealing wreaths from my head, hiding Artemis’ bow, and destroying Athena’s scrolls.

Even less often would my father and aunts and uncles visit. They had grown more serious when they were away. Often we were ignored for private discussions punctuated by shouting and annoyed sighs. Only wise Athena, already fully grown when she was born, was allowed to join in. Her role amongst the adults made her more thoughtful, often foregoing our explorations to merely sit and think. Artemis became more serious as well, preferring archery practice over anything.

Then my mother took us home to Olympus. She sat me down, her only child and dearest love, and explained that we were going to war against the Titans. She told me of how as infants, she and my aunts and uncles had all been swallowed by my grandfather Cronos. Only my father Zeus had survived and grown. When he was a man, he’d rescued his siblings and thrown his horrible father off Olympus. Now my grandfather and his brothers were coming for revenge. But, my mother had added, I need not fear as we had Titans on our side, Titans who wanted Zeus and his family to rule. And I was safe, she said, so long as I did not leave Olympus without her.

The great hall was converted to a war room, Olympians and allies bent over tables of scrolls and charts. Again, Athena was the only one of us children allowed to join. Ares would rage at being excluded, taking out his aggression in practice battles against Apollo. Artemis became the most skilled of us with a bow, teaching herself to shoot from horseback and chariot. Mischievous Hermes had been gifted a pair of winged sandals and would use his tricks as an excuse to practice flitting about. Even lame Hephaestus, always ignored, tried to help in the war effort. He had learned smithing and so made swords for us children before moving on to spears for the fighters.

We knew the war had officially begun when the adults were gone. In the early hours, Ares’ screaming rage had woken us to the emptiness of the halls. Athena, our own sister, had also gone. Only Hestia remained to look after us. Our poor aunt with eight youths and maids wanting to take part in a war we were barred from. She gave us tasks, trying to keep us busy and distracted. The eldest among us, especially Ares, were not so easily swayed. He often slipped away to battle his invisible foes or to the war room, trying to determine where the fighting was.

For that first year, the only one of us that got to help in any way was Hephaestus, making brilliant weapons for those fighting. Finally, as a fully grown man, Ares got to join the battles, then Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes in their time. Eilithyia, Hebe, and I, our mothers’ darlings, were banned from the field. The most we were allowed was to serve the nectar and ambrosia to the fighters returned from campaign. Even Aphrodite, pretty, empty-headed, spiteful Aphrodite, helped the war effort. Father often praised her for information she mysteriously acquired.

After one such early campaign, my understanding of her hold over men, including my father, grew. She had summoned me to her rooms and sat me in front of a polished bronze mirror.

"Look at you," she simpered. "You could be so cute if you tried harder, Kore." I flinched at my childhood nickname, but examined myself. Time indoors had darkened my hair and lightened my skin. The only part of me unchanged from before the war was my eyes, nearly black as the night. I looked ordinary next to her beauty. Against her golden hair and pure skin, I didn’t have a hope.

I watched her work magic on me. Creams and potions were rubbed into my skin, kohl encircled my eyes. My hair was pulled back in a messy knot, wisps and curls still loose about my face. She mixed a bit of red powder with water and painted the stain on my lips. Lastly, she had me stand to “fix” my clothes. She pulled one shoulder loose to hang at my upper arm and untied my belt. After fiddling with the drapes and pleats of my gown to hang more tightly, she re wrapped the belt, starting below my developing breasts and crisscrossing down to my waist.

"There, see how pretty you are now," she cooed as I faced the mirror. "All the boys would just fall over themselves for you like this." I hardly recognized myself. I know longer looked like a girl. But with my half-done hair, revealing clothes, and creamed skin, I also looked like a mockery of womanhood.

"Thank you," I murmured, gently trying to pull away. "I should go. Mother would wonder-"

"Let her. Demeter’s jealous her own daughter is prettier than she is. That’s why she always hides you away. Come on, I want to show you off."

She pulled me swiftly from her rooms into the courtyard. My father was leading the men through drills, turning only when they were too distracted to attend his instruction. When he saw us his jaw dropped, then a look of troubled bemusement crossed his face. The other soldiers grinned and smirked, nudging each other and pointing at us. I wanted so much to run and hide, to fix my hair and correct my clothes. But Aphrodite’s arm around my shoulders held me firm.

"Oh Zeus isn’t Kore adorable?" she giggled. "I think she should start looking more grown up, don’t you? She’ll never get a husband if she keeps dressing like a child."

Some of the men jeered and one taunted, “She’ll get plenty of husbands dressed like that!” before Father turned to glare.

"Dismissed!" he bellowed, knowing he’d never get their full attention back this afternoon. After on last look at me from head to toe, he turned and stomped away. Aphrodite giggled as she finally released her hold of me.

I was able to take only a couple steps before she was surrounded by the laughing, flirting men. As I tried to get away, random hands caressed my breasts, squeezed my bum, held my waist until they were all forced away. Looking up, I found the blue eyes of Aidoneus, his arm protectively around my shoulder, leading me from the crush.

"I think you should was before your mother sees what Aphrodite’s done to you," he whispered in my ear, his voice deepened by concern. I fervently agreed and ran to my rooms, embarrassed at how his voice made my heart skip.


	2. Chapter 2

After I cleaned my hair and face, and changed my clothes, I started towards the great hall for supper. The route I took bypassed the courtyard, but I needn’t have bothered. Passing the armory, I heard a noise that tickled a memory and I peeked in the window. There, I found Aphrodite with Ares.

Though he had her lying on a table, I recognized the embrace. They were both naked, the soft swell of her breast juxtaposed against the hard, tight muscles of his body. He was almost violent with her, his hips slamming into her as his hand fisted in her hair. His face twisted in angry pleasure before he ducked his head to her exposed throat. She screamed, then moaned before he pulled away, a red mark showing where he’d bit her. The hand in her hair dropped to her throat, and began to squeeze as the second mauled her breast. His head threw back and issued a roar as he thrust once, then twice. He stilled and nearly collapsed, catching himself on his forearm when he released her throat. The hand on her breast traveled down, between them, between her thighs. When he pulled it back out the first two fingers had a white liquid. He put them between her lips and she sucked eagerly. He then devoured her mouth with his.

I dashed back to my room again, face flaming. I did not want to be caught where I shouldn’t. though I still didn’t understand it, the tingle in my lower belly and throb between my legs gave a clue. I reached under my dress and felt where I’d seen him touch. It felt nice, until I found a place that jolted me like one of Zeus’ bolts. It was divine! Better than nectar and ambrosia, than the warm earth on an afternoon as flowers tickled me in the breeze. Then it got to be too much, too wonderful, and I stopped. What if I was caught with this thing I hardly understood?

I skipped supper that night, positive everyone knew everything. Mother knew how Aphrodite had dressed me. Aphrodite and Ares knew I had seen them and watched. Everyone knew what I had done. The weight of these secrets terrified me. Who could I tell? My sisters had as little experience in these matters as I, and had sworn never to deal with men. My mother and aunts were growing too embittered toward one another. And Aphrodite, the one whom had started these troubles? No, never her, never for anything.

It was late when my mother found me curled in bed, crushed by my despair. She sat quietly behind me, stroking my hair as she did when I was younger and always picked on by the boys. I knew she would stay until I spoke or slept and, with my mind racing, the latter was impossible.

“Mother,” I whispered, “what happens between a man and woman when they’re alone?”

Her hand in my ahir stilled. “How do you mean, Kore?” I had never heard her voice so emotionless and careful.

“I was coming to supper,” I started, unsure of myself as I spoke. “And I saw… I heard… something in the armory. When I looked… it was Ares and Aphrodite.” I buried my face into my pillow when I finished.

“I see.” The hand started to stroke my hair again. After a pause, “that was sex, dearest. How a man claims a woman and creates a child by her. The only blessing from such a union is the child. You can never claim a man, but the child is always yours.” With this, I felt her lay beside me, and cradle me close. “Men are trouble, my darling Kore. I will never let them near you. That woman is a bad influence. I will talk to your father about taking you from here until she’s married.”

My eyes welled at the thought of leaving my home. No matter if the halls were almost always empty, this was where I needed to be. “But the war,” I tried to reason. “You said not to leave, that it’s safe here.”

“Our island can be made safe,” she soothed. “And I’ll have your father send Athena and Artemis. The three maidens, together again.”

Knowing I could not argue, I settled in my mother’s arms and was soon asleep. Over the next few days, she kept me near, letting only my sisters take me from her sight. The day we left for the island wilderness was a relief to be away from her claustrophobic protection. Rules quickly set that I was not to leave until sent for and to always be in my sisters’ sights. Since I was still allowed to freely roam the fields and meadows, I readily agreed.

Despite my hopes, things were not the same as before. Athena read only the dispatches delivered by Hermes and never aloud. Artemis preferred the keep to the woods. My sisters would not run through the flowers like we used to, and so I kept to myself. Out of respect to my mother’s wishes, I stayed in their eyesight but I was still alone.

In my wanderings, I came across a small smattering of huts, surrounded in a sea of young wheat. I remembered the grain growing wild and disorderly, but in these fields there were near-perfect rows between the stalks. Their seeds had all rooted at the same time, evidenced by every one being nearly the same height. I walked between two rows, caressing one side and watching the grain ripen while letting the other remain as the rest. Hearing noise, I ducked out of view. Mortals came out of the huts and approached the grain I’d made mature. After marveling at my little trick, they quickly harvested the wheat and carried it to an altar in the center of the huts. I watched in awe as they praised my mother and me. They then declared the wheat their sacrifice of first fruit and lit it on fire. Their willingness to give up something they needed just to honor me held me captive.

Athena’s hand on my shoulder startled me from the scene. “Demeter knew she couldn’t look after them during the war, so she taught them farming,” she explained. “She’s going to have you help her once the war is over. That’s why they worship you together.”

“Are all the gods worshipped?” I turned back to watch mothers and young girls were dancing as the men and boys stood back.

“Some of us, in different ways. Occasionally, Apollo will come and teach a bit of medicine he’s figured out. Hera is asked to bless brides and Hestia homes. When the war is over, Father wants each of us to have a designation, to teach and be worshipped. He, Poseidon, and Aidoneus will draw lots for heaven, seas, and afterlife. We’re all to share the earth.”

“What about you?” I glanced back at her. “What will you teach?”

“Once they can care for themselves, I’ll teach them how to think, how not to be mindless followers, but to be clever enough to make their own decisions. There will be heroes that way.” She grinned on the last bit, then grew serious again. “Come on, let’s go. They’re going to be at this until late in the night.”

I followed her back to the hideaway, but my thoughts stayed with the mortals. I found myself spending more time in their fields than in the flower meadows of my childhood. I found they grew more than just grain and I tested each against my power. Sometimes I would cause a seed or two to sprout before I became worn, other times I could cause a whole field to ripen with just a sweep of my arm.

Always, though, I was fascinated by their worship. When a whole village participated, it seemed like little more than a reason to party. Sometimes just the females alone would dance, others the males would join in. but every time, there would be joy in their faces, songs of thanksgiving on their tongues.

I did find larger villages had a select few chosen to do nothing but worship my mother and I. Anyone was allowed: men, women, masters, slaves. Within the walls of these temples, all were equal in their tasks. Between campaigns, my mother had explained that these were to be our main worshippers, giving up their life of privilege or torture to hide from the world and be initiated in unknown practices.

Within a short number of years, though, I was summoned back to Olympus. Aphrodite had married my brother Hephaestus. At the wedding feast she was radiant, her skin glowing, hair woven with gold trinkets my brother had no doubt made for her. And beside her sat the groom, a pleased sort of bewilderment across his face. I was truly happy for him. With his limp, he was never the most loved of us, but sweet Hephaestus deserved beauty in his rough life. I happily joined every toast to their union.

The fighting seemed to be more intense after this brief moment of happiness. Campaigns lasted longer, rest between battles became shorter, and fewer groups came home together. There soon came a time when we only saw the injured, just for them to leave as soon as they healed. Few would speak of the battles or the tide of the war, saying it was nothing for a maiden to hear. I grew frustrated and restless, trapped again into helplessness.


	3. Chapter 3

It was this feeling of being useless Aidoneus came home to, exhausted and gasping, gashes of blood across his body. He had appeared before me in the courtyard, holding a helm I did not recognize. After a moment of heaving, he took a step towards me, reaching out, before he collapsed. I ran to his side and hesitated. He seemed to be injured everywhere. If I touched him, would it hurt?

“Nectar,” he rasped, saving me from my predicament. “I need to drink.”

I hurried to the kitchen and dug for a half-full jug. Glancing inside, I paused again. Would he be able to swallow the thick liquid or would he choke? Not wanting to take any chances, I watered it down, then carried the now full container and a cup back to the courtyard. I found him now on his side, dryly coughing into the dust. I poured a cup and held it to his lips, gently holding his head steady to not choke.

“More,” he rasped when the cup was drained. This time he held it himself, draining the contents in one swallow. “Help me inside.”

I held the jug as my other arm wrapped around him, guiding him to stand. His arm was across my shoulders as it was years ago when he protected me from Aphrodite’s admirers. This time, though, he leaned heavily on me, letting me guard him from further injury. Once he was settled on a couch in the nearest public sitting room, he took the jug and drank heavily from it. When at last he came up for air, his eyes locked on mine.

“Clever to water it down.” I blushed at his praise.

“What else can I do to help?” I asked, eager to earn more.

“Warm water and a cloth,” he directed. “My wounds need cleaning. And bandages.” He tried shifting, only to wince and collapse back on the couch. “Possibly a needle and thread. Apollo should have a store of supplies.”

“I’ll find it,” I promised. “Do you think you can eat? I can get some ambrosia.” My voice trailed off, wondering if maybe now I sounded too eager.

At his nod, I dashed to the great hall. I remembered seeing Apollo gathering things in a trunk, and sure enough I found almost all the supplies Aidoneus needed. I gathered everything in my arms then started across the courtyard to the kitchens. When I saw his helm, I stuffed everything inside to carry more easily. In the kitchen, I placed the bowl of water in the opening and carried the ambrosia in my hand as my arms wrapped around it all.

He was still on the couch in the same position I left him. The jug he held loosely at his side and his eyes were closed as if he’d fallen asleep. He cracked them open and watched as I arranged everything.

“Not too much to carry, I hope,” he quipped when he saw the large bundle of rags and bandages.

“Nope,” I tried to sound cheerful, as if the task where nothing. “And I grabbed your helmet.”

“Good,” he nodded his approval, eyes closed to the pain. “Put it here in my reach.” He gestured to the floor. “Foolish of me to let it out of my sight.”

“What’s so special about it?” I asked as I started to clean some scratches on his arm.

“It makes me invisible.” He’d cracked his eyes to watch me again. “I need you to do my chest and stomach. Moving hurts to much.” I nodded and started removing the pins and brooches. His injuries were worse here. “They call me Hades now,” he continued. “The unseen one. I suppose with injuries this bad it would be better if I wasn’t seen. What do you think, Soteira?”

I looked up, startled. “I think you’d heal without my help. I’m no savior, I’m useless.”

“To a man with injuries as bad as mine, you’re the Great Goddess.” I blushed. “But you’re right. We can not die, so I would heal eventually. On the other hand, don’t discount the benefits of being looked after. Easier to heal when you aren’t doing everything yourself.” His voice was serious but the corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile. “You’re doing well. Soteira suits you.” He closed his eyes and rested his head back.

“How did it happen?” I asked, something he said not making sense.

“What happen?” His brow started to furrow.

“Well, if your helmet makes you invisible, how did you get hurt? No one should have been able to see where you were.”

He chuckled, and then groaned when it pulled on a nasty cut across his stomach. “It helps if I wear it.” When I paused he elaborated. “I can’t be seen, so I go to spy, getting information on the Titans’ battle strategy, but the helm gets hot, hard to breathe. I thought I was well hidden and removed it for just a second, but they found me. Crius sliced my stomach before I was able to get the helm back on. Even invisible, noises you make can still be heard, so they were able to follow me for a while. When I knew they weren’t following me I came straight here. No use reporting to Zeus when they would have changed their plans once they found out they were compromised.”

My heart swelled at the idea that I, or at least Olympus, would have been Aidoneus’ first priority over Zeus. I lingered on the last of his wounds, pleased he was letting me in on news of the war. When there were no further injuries visible, I put the wash rags in the tinged water and nudged it away, waiting for my next instruction.

“I need you to check the wound on my stomach. Tell me how bad it is, so I can decide if it needs stitches. Don’t worry about my pain, just figure out how deep it went.” His eyes widened, willing me on.

I nodded, nervous about the pain he mentioned, then turned my focus to the cut. I carefully pressed along the edges, trying to determine how much flesh was damaged. He groaned and clenched, his stomach flinching before he tried to force himself relax. Small trickles of blood seeped out. The wound was shallow, looking worse for its length and location. When I told him, he nodded and sat up so I could wrap the bandages around his torso. When I finished, he sat back, relief and exhaustion evident across his face. He took a deep draught of the watered nectar, and then gestured for the ambrosia.

“Brave little Soteira,” he praised between bites. “Your mother does a great disservice to not let you help. If Apollo taught you some of his medicine, you’d be invaluable.”

“Battle isn’t fitting for a young maiden,” I frowned, repeating the excuse I’d heard too much.

“Those are your mother’s words,” he admonished. “What do you want, Persephone?”

His use of my real name brought me up short. What did I really want? Not to sit around and make plants grow, as my mother expected of me. “To look after mortals. To reward the devout and punish the wicked.”

“Admirable. But how would you define wicked?”

“To intentionally do harm to others,” I replied automatically.

“And you would be the exacter of justice? That’s ta very large role to play. Could you be Praxidike all on your own?”

I thought about it, Aidoneus patiently finishing his meal and draining the jug. “I could get help. Nymphs who would follow me and obey.”

“You would be a Great Goddess, indeed. But always Soteira to me.” His eyes studied me as he drifted into thought, then focused once more. “Speaking of nymphs, do you know where Luce has gone?”

I shook my head. “Haven’t’ seen her for a couple of years, not since the wedding.”

His eyes grew distant and his face resigned. “Just as well. War is no place for nymphs. They’re creatures of joy. No joy in this.” He gestured to his bandages then turned away, effectively dismissing me.

I gathered and left him. When I returned with fresh food and drink, he had fallen into a troubled sleep. His brows momentarily relaxed when I brushed the black curls from his face, then tensed again. As I sat on the floor beside him, I thought about our discussion and pondered his words. He never said I couldn’t be Praxidike, Exacter of Justice. He only prompted me to think on something I had never considered before. And, as I had tended to him, he’d praised me despite my lack of skill. Even contradicted my mother, saying I should be involved. I smiled at the failed he had in me. I must have fallen asleep because I woke to his calloused fingers combing through my hair. He smiled gently when I opened my eyes.

“If you’re tired, go to bed, Persephone,” he whispered, the dry sound gone from his throat.

“I wanted to be here in case you needed anything.”

“Soteira to the end. I’ll live, as you pointed out… but I did ask to be looked after, didn’t I?” I gave a nod to confirm him memory. “Very well. If you can manage it, drag one of the other couches closer. It’ll be more comfortable than the floor.”

I pushed another couch at a right angle to his, keeping in reach of him. Before settling, I checked that his bandage was secure and jug full.

“Have you eaten?” he asked as I arranged myself.

“Of cour-” I paused, trying to remember then sheepishly replied, “no, I’d forgotten.”

He passed half his ambrosia to me. “Does me no good if my nursemaid starves herself. Who would look after me?” He pulled a teasing face and I giggled. To think I had believed him to be so serious? “You’re of age, aren’t you?”

The sudden change of subject and his odd look cut me off. “Yes, why?”

“Just something for you to think about. Since you’re of age, you’ll be getting marriage proposals. Best to decide now if that’s what you want. And whom. Things got ugly as Aphrodite kept stringing everyone along.” He gave a look of disgust. “For someone who believes so strongly in love, she doesn’t show it.” He looked in my eyes. “If you have no desire to marry a suitor, tell him early. With this war, everyone needs their focus.”

I gave a solemn nod. Content that I would heed him, Aidoneus settled back on his couch and fell back to sleep. I lifted the jug from between up and drank from it as he had done. My thirst slaked, I shifted on the couch to watch for any needs that might arise. The steady rise and fall of his strong chest and his breathing soon lulled me off as well.


	4. Chapter 4

My father’s booming laugh woke me sometime later. When I opened my eyes, Zeus was sitting on Aidoneus’ couch, head thrown back and eyes closed in mirth. The patient was sitting up and scowling. His eyes were on the invisibility helm his long fingers were examining. His bandages and chest were covered again by his clothes. When I shifted to stand, both men turned and pinned me with their eyes.

“Ah, there’s our little healer,” Zeus chuckled. An odd look in his eye caused my stomach to clench uncomfortably. Aidoneus’ focus was back to his helm, seemingly trying to rub out a scratch. “Come here, little Kore. Let me look on this maiden with the healing touch. As you can see, be brother Hades is his somber self! You’ve cured him!”

He laughed again as he gestured me over. Through he did not appear angry, his words and laughter still unsettled me. With a brief hesitation I approached and he clutched my small hands. His eyes studied me and his thumbs stroked my palms.

“Tell me, dearest, if you’ve picked yourself a husband yet.” He chuckled at my confusion. “Maidens, especially pretty ones, want nothing more than to marry. Who have you set your sights on, hm? Tell me who’s the lucky man and I’ll send him to you.”

“I – I don’t-,” I stammered. After clearing my throat I tried again. “I don’t want to marry someone who was ordered to. I’d rather not marry than be stuck with someone who doesn’t respect me.” A snort came from beside us. Though his dark hair shielded most of his face, the look in Aidoneus’ eye was pure amusement. Only then did I realize how what I said could sound as if it was directed towards Zeus’ own marriage to Hera. “I-I’m sorry,” I panicked at his thunderous face. “I didn’t – I only meant – I want to marry for love.”

Zeus did not answer. After steaming a moment, he pushed me aside with forced gentleness and rose. Once he’d stomped from the room, Aidoneus could restrain himself no longer and he laughed. I squirmed at the thought of what might happen to us in punishment.

“You belong on the field of battle! Cronos himself would cower at your feet, Great Praxidike!”

“Maybe if Father doesn’t kill me first,” I muttered.

“Not going to happen. You’re too useful alive.” He was calming. “I’ve never seen anyone stand up to him like that.”

“But I didn’t mean to sound like I was criticizing his marriage!”

“I know.” A tear was wiped from his eye. “And when he calms down, he’ll know that, too. At that point, he’ll let you marry for love. Until then, be prepared for him to pick someone just to spite you.” His shining smile at last grew serious again. “You heard him, I’m cured. Go find another life to save, Soteira.” He dismissed me with a wave, already lost in thought.

If Zeus did try to spite me with a husband, he never did so directly. Ares was the first to propose. I had taken to sitting in the courtyard when the palace was empty, the warm sun reminding me of the fires worshippers would light. I would make mental plans to defend my followers and deliver justice to their enemies. A cough pulled me from my thoughts to find Ares standing above me in full armor. A cuirass, shield, and spear rested beside him.

“Stand up, it’s time you did something useful, Kore,” he ordered.

“Planning my future is useful,” I countered.

“Not when there’s a war on,” he growled as he yanked me to my feet. “These are for you.” He lifted the cuirass and maneuvered me into it.

“I’m to join the fighting?” As much as I wanted to be there, I knew my mother would never allow it.

“You’ll go where your husband commands you,” Ares stated as he strapped the shield to my arm.

“What do you mean?” I pulled away, but the armor was heavy. I felt slow and awkward.

“I want to marry you. We’ll have the ceremony on the field of battle and you’ll be my warrior queen.” He pulled me to him, the armor on our chests banging.

“What about after the war? I want to be the goddess Praxidike!”

He laughed meanly. “The only justice _is_ in war. Marry me and you can join our family in battle.”

I barely needed to think on his offer. True justice is not delivered on the battlefield. It is not delivered on innocents that did not commit the crime. As much as I missed my family and wanted to protect my home, it was not worth giving up my plans or my future.

“No.” I stepped away.

“What?” Rage so like our father’s filled his eyes.

“I won’t marry you.” I struggled at the buckles and straps. “I don’t want to be your warrior queen.”

He grabbed my arms and shook me. “You’ll do what you’re told! I just have to ask Zeus!”

“You think hurting Demeter’s daughter will endear you to either of them?” spoke a disembodied voice.

“This doesn’t concern you, Hades!”

“No, but Persephone shouldn’t concern you any longer now that you have been rejected. Go back to Aphrodite. She’s the one you want anyways.”

With a snarl, Ares let me go and stormed away. Once out of sight, Hades appeared off to the side, holding his helmet. He watched me struggle with the armor before approaching and taking over the task. Each piece was tossed across the courtyard as if to get it as far from me as possible. Once Ares’ gift was gone, Aidoneus then examined my arms where I was held.

“Are you alright?” I nodded. “Did he hurt you at all?”

“No,” I responded firmly. “Just insulted me. How long where you there?”

“Not long enough, apparently. Don’t take any gifts. Anything can be used as a bride-gift if a man gives it.”

“I know that now.” I grimaced at how much like a child my tone made me sound and I tried more calmly, “I’ll be more careful. Thank you for helping me.”

He leaned away, crossing his arms and smiled wryly. “Well, now that I’ve made you suspicious of everyone, I wanted to show you something. Not a bride-gift,” he added.

“Tell me what it is and I might look,” I tried to tease.

He chuckled then gave me sidelong look, smirking. “You really should have a regular protector if you’re going to say things like that.” I blinked, confused. “Asphodel. I found a rare flower called asphodel.”

“What about –“

“If you haven’t figured out what your last statement could mean by the time you’re married, I’m sure your husband would be happy to explain. Now the flower?”

I agreed and followed him to the sitting room. On the couch where I’d nursed him sat a wooden box with no lid. Inside was tightly packed dirt with several flowers. Each was with dark veins down each of the six, long-pointed petals. They looked like evening stars on stems and branches.

“Oh, they’re pretty!” I exclaimed, sitting beside the box to examine them closer.

“They grow rampant in the Underworld,” Aidoneus explained as he sat on the other side of the box. “The larges land is called Asphodel Meadows and they grow almost as thick as a forest. I never saw them above ground until recently. It’s not justice, or even food for the mortals, but I thought you might enjoy practicing your powers of cultivation.”

I smiled that he’d remembered. “I will. Sometimes my power fades too quickly. It’ll be nice to learn to control it. But how do you know so much about the Underworld?”

He held up his helmet. “The Kyklopes made this for me when we freed them and the Hecatoncheires from Tartarus. There are an amazingly large number of innocents trapped there while the corrupt roam Asphodel Meadows or even the Elysian Fields. Whoever draws that lot at the end of the war has much rebuilding to do.”

“I hope it’s you,” I whispered thoughtfully. “You’ve seen what needs to be done and will be more focused than Father or Poseidon.”

He nodded, solemn, and we didn’t speak further of it.


	5. Chapter 5

More proposals came in the months after that. Apollo had come while I was tending my flowers. Holding out his harp, he’d offered to teach me to play. Even if my mother hadn’t chased him off, I still would have refused. His childhood teasing of my lack of musical ability still stung. Next came Hermes with his messenger’s staff while I studied scrolls of law my distant aunt Themis had written. He demonstrated how it put others into a deep slumber. Then he proceeded to take everything of value from his victim. I made him return it all and apologize before I turned him down.

Hephaestus was the most heartbreaking of my suitors. He had come to my chambers hours after a supper he missed. In his had was clutched a necklace, fresh from the fires as his hand still sizzled. Holding it out to me, I saw the swirls and links varied in color, resembling the colors of fire.

“Pl – please,” he stammered, not looking me in the eye. “Ac – accept this g – gift as a – a t – token o – of…” His hand dropped as he trailed off.

“I don’t understand. What about – ”

“She’s not my wife!” he roared, finally looking me in the eye. His soot covered face was streaked with old and new tears. “She never loved me, the whore!” How could she? A useless, crippled…” He sobbed freely, leaning heavily on his walking stick.

Unsure of what had happened between them, I guided my brokenhearted brother to a seat and pressed a cup into his hand. We wept a while longer, whispered mutterings of “too good for me” and “that whore” punctuated his sobs. I silently sat beside him and held his hand. He took a drink once he settled, the necklace still dangling in his fingers and banging on the cup. I softly asked if he would tell me what happened. After a calming breath he began.

“After the wedding, we’d got to our next battle. At the camp, I noticed Aphrodite was constantly distracted and spending more time flirting than with me. My suspicions became worse when she and Ares would disappear at the same time. A few weeks ago, I made a net and caught them with it in her bed. She’d been with him since we had gotten married.” I held my tongue, not wanting the knowledge that it had been years longer to hurt him. “Every one saw the two of them, naked, his cock in the whore. And they’d laughed at me, at how I’d been made a fool. Poseidon even showed her mercy and had me release them. Father Zeus allowed me to declare our marriage invalid. Turns out, she’s even pregnant with his bastard. And may the whore have many more.”

He held the cup in a bitter toast. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, but he did not sob as before. I was unsure what to say so instead wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. After a moment’s hesitation, the arm I had been holding wrapped across my back. We quietly held each other until his tears dried.

“I’m sorry to burden you with my troubles,” he muttered as he pulled away.

“It’s no trouble,” I assured. “Hephaestus, you are a good man, and what Aphrodite did was wrong. She had sworn herself to you alone. But this happened so recently, I think it’s too soon for you to look for a wife. When it is time, I hope you find someone who sees that goodness.”

He nodded, dejected. “This wasn’t the best proposal you’ve gotten, I’ll wager.”

I chastely kissed his cheek. “It was the best intentioned.”

With a broken smile, he picked up his stick and stood. We walked silently to the door when he stopped and turned.

“You’re better than any of us, Kore,” he stated. “If you marry, make sure he’s your equal. A lesser man will have you sit back and watch his greatness. You deserve someone who will let you be great.” With that he kissed my cheek and left, tersely greeting Aidoneus in the hall.

“Was I interrupting?” His face was his careful mask of indifference but his eyes shone with worry.

“He told me about Aphrodite.”

“And did he propose?”

“Yes, but I turned him down.” Aidoneus let out a breath. “It’s too soon for him to be hunting a wife, and I’ll always be under suspicion, no thanks to her.” I paused. “Why are you here?”

Aidoneus gestured towards me with his helm. “News for you. Your mother is coming to take you away again.”

“What? Why?” I thought of the box of Asphodel. It was too cumbersome to travel. And leaving meant I wouldn’t be able to study the scrolls of law.

“Your mother got a prophecy. I didn’t catch the whole thing, but something about a robber bridegroom and secret bedfellow. She’s just trying to look after you.”

“After my maidenhood more likely,” I mumbled, and then asked, “Does this have anything to do with these proposals? Is she worried one of them will try to hurt me?”

“I don’t know, but four rejected suitors do make this prophecy a bit more ominous. Right now, she and your father are looking for a safe spot to hide you.”

I nodded, considering what I could bring, then remembered the bearer of the news. “How come you’re telling me and not Hermes?”

“Because none of your suitors know. I only learned when I heard your mother crying to Zeus. If someone is planning to hurt you, it would be better if you’re ready to go when your mother arrives.”

“I understand. Thank you, Aidoneus.” I threw a quick hug around his neck, unsure of when I’d see my protector again. Suddenly self conscious, I pulled away just as quickly and reentered my room. Only after shutting the door did I wish I’d said goodbye.

I knew my mother would want to travel quickly, so I packed just a few clothes. I mourned the loss of my Asphodel, knowing it would not be tended in my absence. The scrolls I hoped to see after this nameless threat was taken care of. Once everything was ready, I filled my bronze tub with hot water. With nothing to do but wait, I wanted to enjoy my last hot bath for the time being. I dripped in scented oils and added flower petals before I sank myself into the water.

While I relaxed in the water, my mind drifted to Aidoneus. To the controlled strength I’d felt when I’d hugged him, the softness of his long hair beneath my hand, the scratch of his stubble on my cheek. My hands drifted down my body as I thought further back. To the rough calluses on his gentle hands when he’d checked my arms for bruises caused by Ares. His laugh when I’d stood up to my father. My fingers slipped between my legs and my eyes closed. His caress of my hair when I’d fallen asleep nursing him. I stroked each layer before delving deeper. The firm muscles of his arms and torso as I’d cleaned his wounds. I brushed the nub and electricity shot to my toes. His faith in me to heal him. My fingers worked artlessly, finding an erratic pattern of around and over. His encouragement of my hopes. I panted as my fingers worked faster, tension building throughout my body. His deep blue eyes, his olive skin, his voice rumbling “Soteira.” With a gasp, everything shattered.

As my breathing steadied, I slid my eyes open. The water in the tub still rolled and sloshed from my movements. A quick look showed much had splashed to the floor. I pulled myself up to my knees to grab a drying cloth to sop up the mess. A movement in the corner of my eye caused me to cover myself instead. The flush of pleasure from moments before quickly changed to embarrassment when I met the yes of my father. His eyes watched my every movement, nearly black with a familiar look of hunger. After licking his lips hungrily, he turned his focus to my face.

“Your mother has come to take you into hiding,” he forced out. “Get dressed and grab as little as you can. You’re leaving tonight.” With on last look at me he left.

I dried and dressed quickly, then grabbed my small bundle as I dashed from the room. I made my way to the adult’s wing, sure my mother would be packing for herself. Turning a corner I stopped. At the far end stood my father with his back to me. He was facing a column, head resting on his forearm. His other arm was moving frantically. Though I could not see to confirm, part of me knew he was pleasuring himself. He gave a guttural groan and thrust his hips forward before he relaxed onto the column. After a moment he straightened himself and stepped around it, continuing down the hall. The thick, white liquid of his seed slowly rolled down the column. I turned and ran for the great hall, deciding it safer to wait than to find her.

When we did leave, it was on a chariot pulled by two large serpents my mother called drakons. She was going to hide me in a secret cave on the island of my childhood. No one knew about it as she and my father had created it just for this purpose. These drakons were to guard me and only let her in. when I asked why we were leaving, she did explain about the prophecy, about how it was foreseen that a half-monster would secretly defile me on a night when the moon was hidden, before I could ever marry. When I suggested to just get married, she glared and said no man would ever have her little Kore. I gave up at that.


	6. Chapter 6

And so I settled into exile again. At night, the drakons stood watch outside my cave. With the dawn they would sleep and I could wander the island. I watched the rituals as I was worshiped, studied how the crops were tended, learned as the people avoided “wrong” actions. I even found a couple of Asphodel I cared for in place of my lost gift. As the sun set, I would be ushered back to my cave by the serpents if I was not already there. With little to do before I grew tired at night, I started to track the moon’s phases on the wall of the cave. As the weeks changed to months I began to wonder if my mother’s prophecy was somehow wrong.

On a night when it should have been full, the moon went dark. In the blackness, one of the drakons entered my cave and sat beside me. As we waited, its flicking tongue tickled my skin, then started to linger and caress me. When it nuzzled below my ear, a heavy tiredness came over me. I struggled to stay awake, uncertain of the serpent’s odd behavior but I lost myself to sleep. I was soon caught in dreams.

Zeus lay above me, kissing and licking my jaw, teeth gently scraping. His fingers grazed my sides, brushing my waist, tickling my breasts. In my dream state up was unable to flinch or pull away. His mouth traveled down my neck. When he reached the juncture with my shoulder his mouth latched on and suckled, causing my hips to buck involuntarily. The grazing fingers clutched my hip and squeezed before returning to its path, this time grabbing and clutching. His teeth bit and grazed my collarbone as he made his way to the other side of my neck. Once he reached his destination, he suckled again as he grabbed my breast.

His mouth released my throat as he sat up. With one hand still massaging my breast, his other undid the pins and fastenings to my dress. He pulled back the layers to reveal one then the other breast. For a moment he simply watched as his fingers grazed my skin. His eyes were black with desire. The heaviness of sleep still weighed my limbs down. I was unable to push him off when he came on me again, licking, nuzzling, and kissing both my breasts. His hands finished working off my dress before continuing their rough explorations of my body. He began to bite, sucking and licking at the injured flesh. One hand made its way between my legs, fingers delving deep between my folds. A curl had me bucking into his hand.

“Oh my beautiful Kore,” he babbled into my skin as he worked kissed across my body. “My lovely maiden. My flesh. My blood. How I love you so.”

He then planted his lips on mine, tongue plunging deep into my mouth. It thrust and curled in time to the fingers between my thighs. And uncomfortable tightening built into a heavy throb when he pulled away. I watched helplessly as above me he removed his own clothes. His wide shoulders and broad chest tapered down to his narrow hips, the muscles of his abdomen pointing to his shaft. It stood think and tall from a nest of golden curls. At the base hung a soft sack of flesh. As he studied me a drop of seed appeared on the dark head of the shaft.

He arranged my legs on either side of him then lay above me with his member rubbing between us. His elbows and forearms rested on either side of my head and he kissed me again. While his tongue dove and swirled, he shifted. With a last brush of his hand he thrust into my opening. I cried out as his mouth swallowed the sound. The ripping pain as he tore past my maidenhood was enough to convince me this was no mere nightmare. My father’s power held me still as he claimed my body, each forceful thrust painfully tearing at my opening. Tears streamed from my eyes as he broke away.

“Little Kore, my little Kore,” he choked and groaned. His large hands pulled my hips closer. “So beautiful, so gorgeous.”

With a grunt, he quickened his pace, head thrown back as he lost all control. Our flesh slapped together, echoing against the cave walls. His hand tightening at my hip was all the warning I got before he slammed into me and stilled. His hips continued to twitch and flex as he spent himself inside me. Worn at last, he collapsed, arms barely keeping him from crushing me. His tongue licked at the tears on my face.

“Oh, my little girl,” he cooed. “Don’t cry, my Kore. I love you. Don’t cry.”

He laid beside me and pulled me flush to him, head on his chest. His power released, I wept openly. My father was lost to me, replaced entirely by this lustful deity. I was no longer pure because of him. No man would want my hand should I choose to marry. My mother’s desire to protect me was for nothing. Her prophecy had come true. And my Aunt Hera… Jealous Aunt Hera had come to hate all of Zeus’ mistresses. Why would she feel different towards me, despite my unwillingness?

I cried until I slept. Zeus woke me twice in the night to claim me again, his power holding me, keeping me from pushing him away. Each time was just as forceful as the first, though the pain was not as sharp. Each time he would call me beautiful; give me meaningless words of love. Each time I cried myself back to sleep as he held me close. I was relieved when the dawn broke to his absence.

My body ached when I rose. The pain between my thighs made walking difficult as I made my way to the forest stream below the cave. The cool of the water soothed my soreness as I tried to wash away remnants of the night. Soon my skin was raw with scrubbing but still burned from his touches and kisses. Shivering from the cold, I returned to the cave. I curled around a fire created from the dress I had been wearing the night before. I had so little in the stone prison but the dress of my defilement was not one I intended to keep. And so I was broken and sore when my mother came.

“Kore!” she called frantically. “Kore, are you alright?” She froze at the mouth of the cave. “The moon was hidden last night…” With a look, she was at my side, holding me close. “Tell me what happened, dearest,” she whispered in my hair.

The fear, betrayal, and pain all came back to me and I wept. I told her about the drakon, how it was really Zeus. I told her how I was helpless and couldn’t fight him off. I told her how it hurt, still hurt. She wept with me, gently rocking me, apologizing over and over for trusting Zeus, for not hiding me from even him. We left that cave. We found another not even he knew about and we hid. She refused to return to the battles. When Hermes came looking, she met him in the fields. When Zeus came to rage at her, my brave mother held her ground, refusing to return, refusing to give my location, refusing everything. Zeus, the great savior and hope of the Olympians, had never been denied. He punished us through our followers, burning their corps. Still my mother held firm. Only when my belly began to round with child was she forced to concede. My pregnancy and childbirth would go best with help from Eilithyia.

My homecoming was painful. My brothers, one-time ardent suitors, shunned me, staring at my belly with disgust. Athena and Artemis, my maiden sisters, were uncomfortable; sure my loss had changed me. Hera snarled and sneered at me, believing I would corrupt Hebe into the ways of wantonness. Aphrodite gloated over her own pregnancy, how she still kept her beautiful features so close to being due. I was a pariah in what had once been my haven. Only Zeus was pleased at my presence.

“Kore, how grows my son?” he’d often call publicly, ignoring my humiliation. “Make him strong so he can rule the heavens!”

I soon left my rooms only when Zeus was away. My pregnancy was easy despite my isolation. Eitilhyia check on me often and ensured I ate well. I was allowed to walk the palace as long as I rested when I tired. It was during a rest in the library, reading a scroll of law, that I heard a scream. Shaken, I dropped the scroll and rose. When the scream came again I followed it at a run. A woman was in distress. No matter how I had been treated lately, I could not let harm come to anyone if I could help it. Outside Aphrodite’s chambers I was stopped by Aidoneus.

“It’s okay,” he calmed. “No one is in trouble. Aphrodite’s in labor, she’s giving birth.” A scream worse than any other erupted from the room.

“She’s in pain,” I quavered, suddenly scared for my own labor.

“Eilithyia is with her. She’ll make sure no harm comes.” After a glance at my belly he pulled me into a comforting hug. “My Soteira, you’re not worried for her are you?” I shook my head, burying my face in his chest. He rubbed gentle strokes across my back. “Who’s to save the savior? I can’t promise it will be quick when the time comes. I can’t even promise you won’t be alone. But for now I’m with you.” He tilted my face to look at him. “Though no one acts it, you do have friends. And as your friend, I think we shoud get your mind off this.”

With a last look towards Aphrodite’s chambers, Aidoneus lead me away from the screams and wails. In the window of his private sitting room was a familiar box. Though the old blooms had withered and died, new ones were budding. Sprouts were pushing up from the soil and new branches reached from the stems. My Asphodel was still growing!

“I don’t know about plants, but I did what I could.”

“They’re perfect,” I enthused. I could feel the life in them, the stalks thicker and longer than before I left. “I didn’t know you had powers of fertility!”

“Neither did I,” he shrugged, a shy smile on his face. “Perhaps you can show me how to correctly tend to them?”

for the next few hours I taught him first the basics of watering, soil richness, and room for root growth. Soon I was showing him how to coax growth into the plants. Strangely, he could not feel and feed the life of the plant through direct touch, but rather through the soil. He was able to describe the strength of each plant when he touched the earth in the box. With a bit of concentration, he could add to the growth of individual sprouts. His eyes would widen with awe at each success.


	7. Chapter 7

It was like this Eilithiya found us to announce the birth of my nephew Eros. She led us back to Aphrodite’s chambers where we found the tiny infant nursing in her arms. For once the beauty was less than perfect, hair lank with sweat and face flushed from her efforts. Her eyes drooped with exhaustion and her smile was strained. The baby was tightly wrapped. A bit of blond fluff dusted its pink head.

“Oh, Kore,” she reached for me, voice dreamy. “Isn’t he the most beautiful creature you’ve ever seen?” When I sat beside her, she placed the baby in my arms. Aidoneus watched over my shoulder. “He’s so perfect. Ares will be so proud.” She continued to ramble until she nodded into sleep.

As I rose, I nodded for Aidoneus to follow me to the basket. He watched me quizzically as I began to unwrap little Eros.

“Something isn’t right,” I whispered. “I feel something…”

As I held the child to my chest, he gingerly removed the blanket. That’s when we saw them. Two little stems protruded from the shoulder blades, each covered in white down. He took the child from me and wrapped it back in the blanket before laying the sleeping babe in the basket.

“Wings,” he whispered. “As if Hermes’ sandals weren’t bad enough, this child had to **born** with them!” he led me out of the room and down the hall before he spoke again. “The world will get no rest from a child that can fly! And Ares will love having his own little assassin.”

My hand rested on my own growing stomach as my earlier concerns returned. “Could that happen with my child? Be born with wings?”

He paused in our walk down the hall, frowning. “I don’t know. You’re a direct descendent of Heaven and Earth, so it’s possible. On the other hand, Aphrodite’s unusual birth could be the cause. There’s no sure way to know anything until the time comes.” We resumed our walk, no destination in mind.

“Ares wouldn’t really teach Eros to kill, will he? A child assassin?”

“He loves war enough, so he ma. His passion for violence was tempered as a child.” Aidoneus’ expression grew bitter. “We were all very young when Zeus released us, certainly too young to properly raise children. Now your generation suffers for the lack of upbringing. Artemis runs wild through the wood, Apollo’s almost killed Hermes for various insults, Ares and Athena have killed gladly. All with his blood in their veins, following his wild example.”

“Do you think having his blood is affecting us?”

He frowned again. “I think knowing it and following his example are. You have at least a dozen siblings by Zeus that were born before we were freed, and another dozen since that you’ve never me. They are all doing better than the ones you’ve grown up with. They’re inspiring art, teaching law, watching fate unfold. Of the children Zeus didn’t completely neglect, you’re the only one who has really grown up. I think your overprotective mother had something to do with it,” he added with a smirk.

“What about my own child?”

“Keep it away from Zeus. Teach it everything you can. Discipline it if need be.” He shrugged. “Of all the children, you are the only one I would trust to raise your own.”

I knew his words were meant to comfort, but tears still rose. After claiming friendship and calling me his savior, he still thought of me as a child! I made my excuses and left him for my rooms. I wept, crushed, as I thought of the times he’d helped me or had seemed to seek my friendship. Had I read something wrong? Were the flowers and conversations just my uncle trying to be nice to a child? Did he still see me as the babe in my mother’s arms, or, worse, as one of Zeus’ untamed bastards?

After I missed supper, a knock came before Aidoneus slipped into my room. He placed a tray of food and drink on the table by my bed, and then retreated to the entryway. For a moment, he simply stood fidgeting with his helm, trying to find the words, then looked me in the eye.

“I’m sorry if something I said upset you. I value my friendship with you and would never want to hurt you.” At my watery nod he continued. “I heard Eilithyia tell Ares some time ago that pregnancy can heighten emotions. Things are felt more strongly. This was after Aphrodite got mad at him for saying Eros had plenty of room to grow. She hadn’t heard him talk about raising the child on Olympus. He couldn’t understand how she got the idea that he called her fat.” We both chuckled at the thought of the beauty’s wounded vanity. “My point is, I don’t want that to be us. I don’t want to say the wrong thing and hurt you. Please tell me what I can do to not make you cry.”

I gave a week laugh as I brushed away fresh tears. “Eilithyia is right, emotions are stronger.” I took a steadying breath. “Just tell me if you see me as a friend or a child.” My voice wavered on the last word but I was able to hold back the tears.

“A friend, of course,” came the confused reply. “I was too busy trying to ready for this war to know you as a child.”

“You said of all the children, I was the only one you trusted to raise one.” The tears started to flow again, but the sobs did not return.

His eyebrows rose with understanding. “That is what I said, isn’t it? I’m sorry for the poor wording. I had meant your generation. Of course you aren’t a child. In my frustrations I didn’t think of what I said. Forgive me.”

I agreed more firmly than I felt. “Yes, I understand. I value our friendship as well. And thank you. For bringing me supper. W – Would you like to join me?”

He shook his head and looked away. “I need to return to the camp. I’m already late. I was due back this morning, but stayed when Aphrodite went into labor. Ares will want to know about his son.”

“Please be careful,” I pleaded. “You’re my only friend and I –” I choked on more tears.

“No,” he was holding me before I was aware he’d moved. “You have many friends, many who care about you. You are more loved than you can imagine!” he tilted my face up to look at him, thumbs brushing away my tears. “And yes, I will be careful. I look forward to you proving me right, being a great mother.” After one last embrace, he slipped on his helm and vanished before me.

Little changed after Eros was born. He was adored and coddled by his mother while others whispered about his wings. Ares was proud of his son. When he and Aphrodite were not missing for hours, he would hold the baby and spin tales of glory found on the battlefield. Me he continued to ignore. All of my brothers did when they came home. After a harsh word during breakfast from Apollo about the loss of my virginity, I began to take my meals alone. Athena started speaking to me again when she found me in the library. She was still nervous around me, but eager for a student.

Aidoneus, though, became my closest friend. His visits were as irregular as anyone else and often came in the night. Each time he came to my room invisibly. Only when he was sure I was alone would he remove his helm. Most nights he came for just a few minutes to ask how I was. Others he would stay for hours. Asking about the scrolls I studied or to tell me how the war fared. Each time he would promise to be careful before donning his helm and slipping back out.

“It’s not really proper for an unmarried man to be in a maid’s room,” he explained when I asked why he always came and went invisibly. He was lounging beside me on the bed, sharing a scroll covering the laws of faith and religion.

“I’m not exactly a maid,” I retorted while rubbing my massive belly. The child was due any day now. “I can’t get even more pregnant… can I?”

He smirked. “No, though men have been known to try.”

“Why?” I ranted. “It’s not as if there’s any pleasure in it! It’s tedious and it hurts! If it weren’t for the conception of a child, there would be no point!”

Aidoneus watched me, wide-eyed. “I’m so sorry,” he sighed. “There is pleasure in it, for both sides. Zeus is selfish for only being concerned with is own.”

Slowly, carefully, he leaned across the bed and kissed me. It was only the gentlest brush of our lips and the only part of our bodies to touch. My heart fluttered anyways. In just a blink it was over and he pulled back, watching my reaction. My slight blush made him smirk.

“You see? Pleasure for both.” With a tender kiss to my forehead, he took his leave of me.

I was still pondering the kiss several days later when my belly gave a sharp twinge. The suddenness of it had me leaning against a wall for several moments after. As I continued on toward the library, the pain returned. Water poured down my legs and pooled at my feet. I began to call for help, fear of the unknown clutching at me. The pained screams during Aphrodite’s delivery came unbidden to my memory and I called louder. Was it time? Would I experience pain as intense? My relief at seeing Eilithyia running down the corridor was short-lived as another squeezing pain took me. With her support I shuffled back to my chambers and collapsed on my bed.

“You’re alright. The child is coming,” she droned. After undressing my legs and propping my back with pillows, she felt my belly, counting the time between squeezes. “There is still time between contractions. I need to get a few things before the child comes. I won’t be gone long.”

“Don’t go!” I begged, terrified. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Shh.” She brushed my hair back. “I’ll send someone to keep you company. Don’t fear, child, you’re perfectly safe.” With a flick of the wrist, she covered me in sheet and left before I could call her back.

The time seemed to drag as I lay there, broken only by the painful contractions. At one point Hestia arrived. She applied a cool, wet cloth to my head and gave me watered nectar to drink. Between the pain and fear, I heard her voice prattling away but could not make out the words. At last Eilithyia returned with rags and blankets. After another check, she declared all that could be done was wait. As the hours dragged, the two women took turns with me. At supper, Hestia came with a tray for me as Eilithyia slipped out for her own meal. When she came back with more watered nectar, Hestia took the dirty dishes away. As the sun set, torches and candles were brought in and lit.

When a particularly strong contraction hit me, an invisible, callused had stroked back my hair. As the pain eased, the hand stroked my cheek, down my neck, across my shoulder and down my arm before holding my hand. I subtly stroked the knuckles in thanks as Hestia continued her sewing by the fire. Eilithyia had gone to my sitting room to rest until she was needed. The bed dipped when my unseen companion joined me. Firm circles were rubbed into the accessible portions of my back. The discomfort started to ease as I began to relax.

“Thank you for being here,” I whispered when Hestia began to snore.

“I’m glad I came,” Aidoneus’ voice came close to my ear. “You look exhausted.”

“I am, but this child won’t come.”

“Rest. It will come when it’s ready. I’ll stay with you.”

One arm wrapped around my shoulders and the other hand rested on my stomach. Safe in his arms, I began to doze. The gradually increasing contractions would startle me awake, only to nod off again at Hades’ reassuring voice and gently stroking hands. Lat in the night, I woke fully with a gasp. The pain was worse than before! I groped for the hand on my belly as I groaned, curling on myself. Once it stopped I gasped again, swallowing a lungful of air. Hestia was standing before me, patting my legs as she called for Eilithyia. When another painful contraction hit me, my midwife hastily sat in front of my and lifted the sheets.

“It’s time,” she declared. The women quickly arranged my legs open and adjusted the sheet and lights to give them the best view of proceedings. As they did, I felt Hades shift behind my pillows before he started to stroke my arms and the sides of my belly again. When Eilithyia was satisfied, she directed me to push on the contractions. She very quickly was obeyed.

The pain was excruciating. With each squeeze my body gave, I pushed. I felt my body stretch painfully, but worse was the feeling of being torn. I screamed as each push seemed to rip a little more of my body apart. Eilithyia grew excited when she saw the head, declaring I was almost done. With one more push the ripping ended and a second had the body out. In my haze of relief, I saw Hestia take a bundle from Eilithyia with garbled words. Aidoneus began to call my name as the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

My body felt weak as I woke, the blazing sun hurting my eyes. My eyelids fluttered sluggishly before remaining open. My tongue seemed swollen in my dry mouth with my limbs feeling tied to weights. The painful throb between my thighs woke me further. When I struggled to move, an arm lifted me from behind as a cup was held to my lips. After draining the cup gratefully, I looked for the identity of my nurse.

Aidoneus held me gingerly as he adjusted my pillows. Laying me back against them I saw the worry in his eyes. Looking about the room, I saw the baby basket for my child, blanket draped over the side. Beside it stood a tall nymph with pure white hair and nut brown skin. Luce. The sight of Aidoneus’ long-time mistress was a blow to my chest. She giggled and cooed at the bundle in Zeus’ arms. His pleasure was evident as he babbled and stroked the infant. Aidoneus’ hand on mine brought me back to him. 

“You had everyone worried,” he stated, voice more matter-of-fact than I’d heard from him for a long time. “Eilithyia said the baby caused damage while you were pushing. You lost a lot of blood.”

“Leave her be, Hades,” Zeus boomed. “She’s fine. And more importantly, she gave me a perfect son!” 

The child was laid in my arms. It had the shape of an ordinary child, save for two small, sharp horns growing from his forehead. They were only as long as the first knuckle of my finger, but the tip was as fine as a needle. As I watched, the child’s skin showed to be different as well. It shimmered from white to pink to green, brown, red, black… as though he could not decide which he preferred. His tiny mouth opened with a mew of a cry.

“Looks like little Zagreus is hungry,” Zeus chuckled merrily. 

“If that’s the case, then both of you get out,” Luce suddenly spoke up. Her voice was soft and deep, but still commanded attention. “Persephone and Zagreus will need rest anyways.”

After a tense pause Zeus gave a hearty laugh. “OF course we’ll go!” Grasping my chin, he pulled my face up to his. “Good job, little Kore. You did well.” With a crushing kiss he left. Aidoneus whispered a few words to Luce before following him. 

Alone with the beautiful nymph, I tended to my son. With a bit of coaxing, he began to suck greedily at my breast. I curled him closer when she sat beside me to watch. Every fiber of my being not devoted to loving my baby hated her. I could not understand why she was here, why now she returned to Olympus and Aidoneus. Then a bigger dread filled me: would he take her back? After years of not being with him when he needed it, of avoiding him and the war, did he still want her? If he did, would he forgive her every time she was inconsistent to him?

Zagreus nodded off when he had his fill. I found myself too tired and weak to resist Luce when she covered me and carried away the baby. I fell asleep as she sang a lullaby of trees and sun and shade. My dreams were as calming as the song, images of my son curled in my arms as a toddler, then young child, mixed with those of Luce and her kind dancing in a shady forest. Her soft hand woke me again.

“You should eat,” she kindly whispered. A bowl of thin ambrosia rested in my lap. Seeing I didn’t have the strength to lift it, she tipped spoonfuls of broth into my mouth. When I could, she let me take over, gently dabbing away the spills.

“Why are you here?” I asked when at last I finished.

“Aides said you didn’t feel you had friends.” She didn’t look at me as she spoke. “My sisters told me about you, how you were the sweetest of all Zeus’ children. How strong your power is, how much you care for the mortals. Many of them already swore to follow you when the war is over. When he said you were unwell, neither of us could stand the thought of you here alone.”

“But we’ve never been friends. Why now? Where have you been all these years?”

She smiled sadly. “This war has taken its toll on the land. We – the nymphs – have been trying to restore the damage. We rejoiced each time Demeter let you wander the earth. Your strength has helped immeasurably.” After an uncomfortable silence she continued. “Your birthing bed almost became your deathbed. The baby’s horns tore you so badly, you lost a lot of blood. Eilithyia did what she could bet there was worry for you. That was nearly a week ago and Aides was here with you every second of it. I came looking for him at Zeus’ behest. When I found out what happened, I promised to stay and help you. Aides needs to get back to the war and even now you’re still weak from the blood loss.”

I nodded in understanding, my eyes growing heavy again.

“The horns,” I tried to ask groggily. “What gave him… Zeus came disguised as a drakon, could that have…”

“No one is sure. It’s possible. But rest now. There is plenty of time for talk later.”

I did fall asleep then, sipping back into the sweet dreams from before. Over the next few days I regained my strength. Luce looked after little Zagreus as I slept and helped me when I woke. With her help I was able to tend my Asphodel and study law, first from my bed then my sitting room. We would play with Zagreus together, her babbling and cooing away as I encouraged him with toys. As I grew tired she would talk. Sometimes she would tell me about her family: her father Oceanus, who was one of the few titans sided with Zeus, her hundreds of sisters tending to the rivers and streams, even her cousin nymphs tending to the forests and fields. Other times she would relay news and rumors her father passed to her on the war. As time passed, my jealous dislike of her was worn away into friendly affection.

Affection was something little Zagreus acquired easily. When I was strong enough to leave my rooms with him, we were often surrounded by his admirers cooing at him. Aphrodite would insist on our sons playing together as she gossiped. Artemis and Athena began teaching him about the world, marveling as his shifting skin would hold the color and texture of whatever animal he was shown. Hermes especially enjoyed this talent of my son’s and would encourage shape shifting. Apollo and Ares started to play wrestle with him, but it soon became serious when his strength became clear. My mother and many of my aunts and cousins would cuddle him until he protested. Poseidon would let him play with his trident while I grew nervous of the sharp points. Aidoneus contented himself with watching the proceedings, a small smile playing on his lips when only Luce or I could see it.

Zeus, however, was the most pleased with my son. As much as I tried to protect Zagreus from his father’s influence, we were often unprepared for his visits. Despite his age, the baby was showered with weaponry from him. Thunderbolts from the kyklopes littered his play area, miniature swords and armor making their way to his bed. During battle strategy in the great hall, he would be placed on the throne. At those times Zeus would address him as “Great Ruler of the Heavens.” My baby would giggle and Hera, the only one truly displeased with him, would scowl. I did not begrudge her this, as my son and I were constant reminders of her husband’s ongoing infidelity.

For all the love Zagreus got, I began to enjoy when few were around. His powers of fertility were as strong as mine and we soon had a small garden flourishing with Luce’s help. Once the flowers bloomed, she and I would weave them into each other’s hair while he “helped” in picking leaves, petals, and unopened buds. In the afternoon, Zagreus would nap on my bed while Luce and I dozed on either side of him. We were both startled awake from one of these naps to find he had snuck away from between us. When another terrified wail sounded, we ran to the courtyard.

There we found Zagreus, changing is form from snake to lion to dog to bull. But what surrounded him is what froze my heart. Even though they wore disguises, titans circled him, knives clutched in their hands. As he tried to get away, the nearest would block his path. The rest moved in an ever tightening ring. Looking distractedly for a way out, he did not see one reach for him until it was too late. The titan behind grabbed and held him up as another stabbed and slashed at his tiny body. A blood-curdling scream split the air before I realized it was me.

A pair of invisible arms held me back as time seemed to slow. As my son’s body disintegrated under the knife, a bolt of lightning struck one of his murderers. Armed men and women charged the courtyard on horseback and in chariots with others following on foot. The assailants attacked the titans with sword and spear, arrow and thunderbolts. Under such a sudden attack, they dropped my son’s body in the dust, entrails pouring from his gaping chest. Through the battle before me, I watched in grief and horror as what remained of my infant child was trampled underfoot.

As the fighting moved away I finally broke from the restraining arms and ran. The world blurred as I reached his mangled remains, tears falling freely as I collapsed beside him. Gathering what pieces I could find of him, the only coherent thought I had was that he couldn’t be dead, our kind could not die. Two pairs of arms tried to embrace me, but I pushed each away. My son couldn’t be dead. Zagreus can’t die. Soft hands tried to hold my own and I pulled back. My darling child, my baby. A distant, broken rumble was saying someone was gone. But not Zagreus, not my baby, my dear, my sweet…

I collapsed into the strong arms beside me and wept. Another pair wrapped around from my other side and we held each other in grief. Aidoneus, Luce, and I were still wrapped together, my tears slower, when the fighters returned. Zeus’ jubilant boom silenced instantly as he took in the sight of us and the bloody mess in my lap. Distant cheering and laughter jarred the silence.

“What is this?” Zeus’ voice was dangerously quiet. I broke into fresh sobs as the words sank in.

“This is what the titans were doing on Olympus,” Aidoneus’ voice held the same dangerous tone as he pulled me closer. “They slaughtered your proclaimed heir. I think the more important matter is how they got here.”

Zeus sat on his heels before me, hand on my knee. “They’re gone,” he said, as if meaning to comfort. “We got them all. They’re locked away in Tartarus.”

“But how did they get on Olympus?” I prompted weakly.

“From me,” Hera answered above us. Her cold eyes studied us. “I thought it would be easiest to trap them if they were all in the same place at the same time. Of course, I didn’t intend for the titans to kill a child.” Her voice expressed no remorse.

Zeus silently collected the remains of our son and passed them to a solemn Apollo for burial. As he left the courtyard, he prompted Hera to follow him, and angry storm brewing between them. The others stood back as Aidoneus gathered me up and carried me back to my quarters as Luce and my mother followed. After carefully depositing me in my bedroom, he waited in the sitting room as the two women bathed and dressed me for bed. Once we were tucked in together he reentered and sat watch, fetching anything requested.

My grief was so great I could feel and do nothing else. I closed my eyes when directed, only sleeping when I had cried myself dry. I could eat only one or two bites when handed food, take a swallow when given a cup. The comforting hands in my hair, calming kisses to my forehead, soothing hugs enveloping me barely registered. In the middle of the night, I woke up screaming, visions of my son’s dismembered body before me again. Voices whispered and gentle hands settled me as our sentinel stood over us.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning I did not rise. Instead, I had many visitors. Some gave words of condolence while others quietly sat with me. When Aphrodite brought little Eros, he lept onto the bed and held me with his chubby arms.

“Don’ cry,” he said. “Grampa Zoos make it better.”

I looked at his mother quizzically.

“Zeus found a way to reincarnate Zagreus,” she explained. “He’ll be in a new body by a new mother, but he’ll be alive again.”

“What new mother? I’m his mother,” I protested. She simply shrugged and called Eros to her before leaving the room. “How can he be born by a new mother?” I asked Aidoneus.

He frowned in concentration. “A spirit that reaches the Elysian fields is able to be born again. But that is something they have to choose and Zagreus is too young to be able to make that choice. Persephone, whatever Zeus is doing, it’s not going to bring your son back. Not completely. A forced reincarnation partially destroys the spirit.”

I wept anew at the thought of my perfect son being as broken in spirit as his body.

With the long war finally over, many began to leave Olympus. At last the time had come to teach the mortals everything we knew. My broken heart fell at the memory of my lofty plans. Dispensing justice became a hollow thought without my boy. The lots were drawn, with Zeus taking the throne and heavens he would have passed to Zagreus, Poseidon taking the sea with his earth shaking trident, and Hades got the disordered Underworld. Once they each got their equal kingdoms, the true work began. Zeus, as our king, ruled judgments on disputes. Poseidon returned often with stories of fishermen and sailors braving his waters. Hades rarely came at all, so busy was he rejudging souls to their correct fates.

Eventually, Demeter and I returned to the earth. With the world at peace, I was allowed to roam as freely as in my childhood, provided I was not alone. Just as Luce predicted. Many nymphs swore fealty to me and I soon had a small court of my own. I made the most senior of each family my handmaidens and companions, and directed the rest to ensure their tasks also benefited man. Luce accompanied me on my rounds. While I preferred my little island, we traveled across many lands to ensure my forest nymphs grew edible fruit and berries, field nymphs kept the ground fertile for crops, and the river nymphs kept the water clean.

There were days not even my maidens could resist the urge to run and dance and sing. With the brightness of the sun and giddiness of a peaceful world, I could not begrudge them their joy and began to join them at Luce’s coaxing. My heart began to grow light again with the help of my friends. If we came across a mortal, sometimes we would hide and giggle as they looked for the origin of the sound, while other times they were permitted to join us. At night we would sleep under the stars.

On one of these playful days, Hades arrived. He watched from the shade of a tree while we giggled and laughed, bowing deeply when we discovered his presence. His olive skin had grown pale during his time with the shades and a black beard started to come through. I became aware at how my own skin had darkened and hair lightened during my time in the sun. Luce’s hand slipped into mine as he approached.

“Forgive the intrusion, goddess,” he rumbled. “It’s been some time since I’ve seen you, and I wondered how you were.”

“I’m well.” My heart stuttered. “And how is resorting the Underworld?”

“Better, now that I have help.” He glanced at the nymphs surrounding us. “Perhaps we could speak a bit more privately?” I laughed and sent them back to their dance, still holding desperately to Luce. “Honestly the Underworld is what I came to talk to you about. Now that I have help sorting the souls, I think it’s time I took a companion—”

“You’ve come for Luce!” I blurted. They both stared with surprise. “That’s what you mean, isn’t it? She’s been your mistress for so long that of course you would want her to join you in the Underworld.” Tears began to fall down my cheeks, though whether at the loss of my friend or at not being wanted, I’m not sure.

"Persephone, that’s not—”

“Of course that’s right! Just promise me she can visit, that you both will.” At his stiff nod, I released Luce’s hand and rejoined the dancing. My heart was too broken to see them off.

I went back to Elysium and joined my mother in overseeing the rites. I stayed on the island for the next few days, doing nothing more than attending sacrifices and boosting the harvest. One night, after preparing for bed at the temple, I heard a noise like a footfall.

“Hades?” I called out nervously when I could find no other cause.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he apologized as he removed his helm. “I’ve been trying to find you. It’s Luce. She died at the gates of the Underworld. I’m so sorry.”

I found myself sitting on a couch with Aidoneus crouched before me, head bowed. “How did she die?” My voice was surprisingly steady.

“She’s a nymph of the earth. Being so far away killed her. There are river nymphs in the Underworld, so I didn’t think anything of it until it was too late.”

“She needs the funeral rites carried out.”

His head shook. “It’s unnecessary. I turned her body into a poplar tree. She stands over the gate now. I know she became your friend. I’m so sorry to have taken her from you.”

“You loved each other. I couldn’t separate you.”

“I hadn’t come to ask for her hand,” he said with a snort. “True we were companions and cared about each other, but not with the love you think we had.”

At last the tears came. “Then why did you take her?”

His eyes were bloodshot when he looked up. “You dismissed her. You were her mistress so she had to obey.”

I began to weep in earnest. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I thought you loved each other,” I repeated over and over. Aidoneus’ silent tears fell on my lap as his arms circled my waist. I embraced him from above, one arm draped across his shoulders while the opposite hand threaded into his hair. He collected himself quickly. Gathering my in his arms, he carried me to the bed. After arranging me beneath the covers, he lay on the sheets and stroked my hair until I slept.

By the following morning he had gone. When my handmaidens came to dress me, I told them of Luce’s death. We spent the day picking white flowers and wove them into a wreath. After her sisters and I each spoke of her, we burned it on a small funeral pyre. We all danced, arm-in-arm, as we sang at the top of our lungs, until the sun rose. As it did, we ran to it. Our voices were hoarse from singing but we still managed to giggle and laugh. At a forest river, we stripped and wadded in whilst splashing each other. At last we grew tired and dozed in the speckled light on the bank. For the first time in years, my heart was truly light again. In two days and a night of funeral games, my heart was at last mending.

I began to split my time between the temple and the world. At home I observed how sacrifices and devout prayer added to the strength of my mother and me. I watched how novices behaved on entering the ranks and how they changed on learning the mysteries. Across the island and the rest of earth, I learned how eagerly citizens will follow their kings and how readily strangers were welcomed into homes. At night I began accepting the hospitality of mortals. The kinder ones, often willing to give more than they could afford, were rewarded with a good harvest or fertile garden. The ones who were stingy, feeding me scraps or giving no bed, were punished with a weak crop.

During my travels, the nymphs and I began to notice an owl watching me. It was a pale thing, with large yellow eyes. A patch of brown on its head was the only color. If we found ourselves traveling at night, it would fly from one landmark to the next, watching up pass before it took off ahead again. When I bedded down, it stayed within sight of me, either through a window or in a tree. It appeared tame when I would approach it, only flying out of reach when I tried to stroke it. After several weeks, my curiosity over my silent bodyguard grew to be too much and I stopped to study it. It tilted its head sideways as it stared back.

“Who are you?” I asked, aware I would not get an answer. It blinked and turned its head the other way. “Why are you following us?” Its head was almost upside down. I thought for a moment. “Did Athena send you?” The owl spread its wings and puffed up indignantly. I had only a moment to notice the lesser feathers on the right were missing before it took off and disappeared. I wondered at an emotional reaction coming from an owl before I made my way home.


	10. Chapter 10

The next night the owl was waiting in the window to my chambers at the temple. It bobbed at my approach then backed away to reveal a bit of papyrus. I picked it up slowly to not startle the bird.

“Were you told to deliver this?” I spoke to myself but it bobbed anyways. “Were you asked to wait for a response?” And another. “Why didn’t you say so?” I giggled then rolled my eyes. Why was I teasing a bird? Its hoot seemed to be an agreement to my thoughts. I patted one chair by the fire, inviting the owl in as I sat in the other with the letter. It fluttered in when I began to read.

> Lady Persephone Karpophoros,
> 
> Askalaphos tells me you have been asking questions he is unable to answer. I realize now I should have explained to you first. When word reached me that you were traveling and accepting the hospitality of mortals I grew worried. The last time no one knew where you were – of course it doesn’t need repeating.
> 
> Of my servants, Askalaphos is the least conspicuous in the land of the living. As such, I asked him to keep an eye on you and to let me know you were safe. I apologize for the presumption and will recall him if that is what you prefer. I await word on your preference.
> 
> Lord Hades, Theon Khthonios, Nekrodegmon

I glanced sidelong at the owl. It was grooming its right wing, appearing to try to fill in the gap of its missing wings, back to me. “Askalaphos?” I tested. In a flurry of feathers it turned to face me, clearly startled. “I’m sorry,” I giggled. It puffed up. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, I just wanted to check. That is your name, isn’t it? Askalaphos?” My explanation calmed its ruffled feathers and this time the answering bob was closer to a low bow. “Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat while you wait?” I set grapes from that morning’s sacrifice in front of it. The bird rather politely examined the bunch, then looked back to me. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you eat.” The owl turned back to grooming.

I took the letter to my dressing table with ink and a blank sheet. His words were more formal than when we had been friends on Olympus. Did he not wish for my friendship any longer? Had my giving up Luce to him torn us apart? Movement by the fire caught my attention. The owl was experimenting with the grapes, poking at them with its talons and nibbling when one stuck. I smiled and turned back. Perhaps this was his attempt to rekindle our friendship. I quickly scribbled my own letter.

> Aidoneus,
> 
> We’ve known each other so long, I never thought we’d use titles for each other. I hope we haven’t gotten to the point that they’re needed.
> 
> Thank you for sending Askalaphos. I’m not sure what he can do against an overzealous worshipper, but he is welcome as much as you can spare him. I might have offended him when I’d asked if he was Athena’s owl. Please apologize to him for me. Communication is a bit limited between us.
> 
> The asphodel you gave me has grown beyond the confines of its planter. I’ve transplanted it near a shallow cave Athena, Artemis, and I explored as children. It seemed fitting to keep some of my most cherished memories together.
> 
> You’ve told me a little about the Underworld. You said you had help. Can you tell me more now that rebuilding is complete?

I hesitated before signing, unsure if he would appreciate the familiarity of his nickname for me. What if I had misread his intentions for sending an owl to watch me? What if it was less about renewing our friendship and more about wanting to supervise me? I gave up and distractedly signed my name. As the ink dried, I turned back to my guest and smiled.

Most of the grapes had been eaten, with the barely touched seeds scattered on the chair and floor. The stem flopped around as the little owl tried to grasp it through the branches. At last, he seemed to give up, feathers puffed in agitation. They smoothed when I knelt before him and studied me as I plucked off the empty twigs.

“I finished my letter,” I started. Askalaphos turned his full attention to me. Talking to an animal seemed less odd when it showed moments of naked intelligence. “The ink is drying now. When you go to deliver it, you can take the rest of these grapes for yourself. I’m going to be at the temple for a few days. I can save more for you if you like them.”

The little owl bowed in thanks and took the bared stem in his beak. He followed me to the dressing table and took the rolled letter, his talons gentle enough to not pierce any holes. With no ceremony, he flew out the window and disappeared into the night. With a yawn, I put out the candles and slept.

The next morning a new letter waited on my dressing table with a feather. No other sign existed of my nocturnal sentinel.

I smiled as I read the letter, hardly noticing the work of my handmaidens. It was far less formal than his previous, but he still did not use his name for me. He described his work in resorting the souls of the dead. At last the good were to receive their rewards in Asphodel Meadows and Elysian Fields while the wicked went to Tartarus and the Fields of Punishment. He also assigned three former mortal kings to judge the incoming souls. Royals he would judge himself. He had also gained the cooperation of inhabitants of the Underworld, including my distant sisters, the Fates. He did his best to rule the dead and inhabitants fairly. He closed asking about my own duties and signing it simply “Hades.”

I dismissed the nymphs, saying I would take the day for myself. Once they left I carefully wrote out my own letter. I wrote of our duties in monitoring and encouraging the harvest, of cultivating new crops, and sitting in on prayers and offerings. I drew a blank as to what else to write, so left the letter as I walked the fields past the temple. I distracted myself by picking flowers and weaving them into a crown. When I returned to my chambers, the letter had gone, this time it was replaced by an Asphodel blossom. The size and health showed it to be one of my own. I grinned, pleased Aidoneus had gone to see the blooms, as I added the flower to my crown.

My mother rushed in at that moment, panicked. “Kore, my darling, are you unwell? You didn’t attend today’s sacrifice!”

“I’m fine, Mother,” I tried to soothe. “I simply wanted to spend the day in nature.” I held up the crown. “See? As a nature goddess shouldn’t I spend some of my time enjoying it?”

“Oh, little Kore, of course you can. How about tomorrow we spend the day in the gardens?” During this she held me close as she led me to a chair. “If you feel weary, you should tell me. There’s no need to wander off.”

I broke away in exasperation. “Mother, stop! I’m not weary! I don’t need a chaperone! I’m old enough to pick flowers on my own! Tomorrow I’m going into the world. We have followers across the earth and staying here to watch sacrifices be made does them no good.”

My mother’s eyes filled with tears as my speech ended. “Of course, Kore. If you think it’s best. Just promise you’ll come back to me.”

I sighed. “I will, Mother. These meadows and fields are my home.”

With a sniffle, she ran from my room, sounds of weeping marking her progress. I regretted my outburst but knew I needed the space from her. I spent the afternoon preparing for my impromptu trip. As night fell, a flutter of wings caused me to bristle. My silent guardian had arrived after my disagreement with my own mother about not needing a protector.

“I’m sorry, Askalaphos.” I turned to the little owl. “Your services are no longer needed. It’s time for me to learn to look after myself.” It tilted its head with a little hoot. “I know Aidoneus sent you to protect me and I thank you both. However, I need time to learn on my own.” I smoothed its feathers. “I will visit Aidoneus’ temple in Ephyra to say hello.” My friend gave his little bobbing bow and flew off with a hoot.

Left alone, I grew melancholy. I knew my mother and Aidoneus were concerned for my safety, but in a matter of hours I had shunned them both like the child my mother treated me. I was ready to be viewed as an adult but rejecting the two who cared most about me would not get me there. As a concession to their concerns I decided to be escorted by my handmaidens in their homelands. The eldest daughters of their families and my most loyal followers, I knew I would be well protected. That decision made, I finished gathering some provisions. I went to bed that night still miserable for hurting my mother.

In the morning, my nymphs all begged at once for me to visit each of their homes first. I could only smile and promise they would each be visited in turn. After tearful farewells, my loving handmaidens left for their homes and families. Leaving my mother was easier than I thought it would be now she knew I wouldn’t be alone. And so I set out, alone for the first time since I had been raped. That realization gave me strength to make this journey better.


	11. Chapter 11

As I travelled, my dear companions met me on the road with joyful hugs and kisses. It was like before Luce had died. Days were divided between growing flowers and crops, and dancing through the woods and fields. Together, we watched the day-to-day lives of mortals. On market days, we browsed the stalls of pottery, fruits, and weavings. After helping community harvests, we were permitted to join the feasts. We joined young girls in picking flowers for garlands and old women picking herbs. I knew when we got close to Ephyra and Hades’ only temple. Asphodel became more frequent with greater varieties, interspersed among the mourning cypress and poplars.

When at last we reached the temple, we picked flowers from along the mountain path, a pretty plant like tiny, dangling bells. At last I approached the temple doors. I was grateful the nymphs stayed back, wary of places plants cannot grow, so I could see my friend alone. I made my way through the gloom and tunnels, deeper into the earth. Though torches lit the way, they were few and cast more shadow than light. At last I reached his alter, guarded by a painted marble statue in his likeness with a massive three-headed dog, the two figures linked by a chain. I gently laid the flowers at the base, hoping he knew I was there. I quickly got my answer.

“Hello, Persephone.”

I grinned and looked back. Aidoneus’ beard was fuller, but I could still see his lips turn up in a smile. I cried his name and flew into his arms, laughing when he caught me. We held each other tightly, too happy at seeing one another to say anything about the time that had passed. When we broke apart, I gently ran my fingers through his new beard. The thick hairs tickled my palm.

“It suits you.” He grinned and pulled me close for another short, tight hug, his beard tickling my neck. He quietly pulled me away and studied me. His pale hands contrasted sharply with the sunbaked earthy brown of my skin where he held my forearms.

“You look well,” he rumbled. “The sun suits you.”

I studied him in return. His smiles were small but his eyes still crinkled. Lines of worry marked his face and his dark hair seemed to have blackened from his time in the Underworld, a dusting of grey mixed in.

“You look more regal. Ruling a kingdom suits you.”

“You’re kind, Soteira.” He stepped around me to his statue and picked up the flowers. “Lily of the Valley? This is a poison.”

My face flamed. “Oh, I didn’t –”

He chuckled. “No, don’t be embarrassed. It is a pretty flower. Many corpses, especially young women, are adorned with it on the funeral pyre.” He threaded it through the chain in the statue’s hand. “Sometimes even the loveliest flower has a hidden darkness. I also like the smell.” He smirked back at me.

I smiled shyly in return, unsure what to say. “They remind me of little bells.”

“They do look that way, don’t they?” He turned back to me full on. “I’m afraid I don’t have chambers here to properly receive you, but perhaps a walk outside would not be objectionable? There’s a view farther up the hill I think you might enjoy.”

I agreed and we made out way through the tunnels and outside. When the nymphs saw me emerge on his arm, they averted their gazes and stepped away. After telling them our destination, Aidoneus and I climbed up his remote mountain. There was no smooth path, only a small, little used trail. Our struggle kept us from speaking until we reached the top. The view was worth it.

Below us stretched rocky hills and valleys, broken by hardy flowers and cypress and white poplars. A thin carpet of mint spread across it all. The thin river at the bottom of the valley Aidoneus named the Cocytus, the river of wailing. I listened as he described each of the five rivers of the Underworld, how four of the five were connected to the world above, eternally linking the dead and the living. We sat in silence for a time, enjoying the quiet and beauty.

“Why does your statue have a three-headed dog?” I asked at last.

His face brightened. “That’s Cerberus. He guards the gates, keeping the dead in and the living out.”

I giggled. “The dog guarding the gates to the Underworld has the name of Spot?”

He ducked his head, a faint pink tinge in his cheeks before his long hair hid his face. “He’s more of a pet than anything. Loves music.”

I leaned tenderly against his shoulder. “I’m glad you have some companionship.” I leaned closer as his arm wrapped companionably around me.

“I’m not alone. I have attendants. But, yes, the Underworld does get lonely. I would like an equal to rule with me.”

I pulled back, confused. “But how? Luce showed anyone who enters the Underworld will die.”

Aidoneus looked me in the eyes as he said, “Gods don’t. If my chosen queen was a goddess she would be safe to come and go as she pleased. Though I hope she chooses to stay and share her wisdom with my kingdom.”

I turned away as my stomach churned. Of course Athena, the goddess of wisdom herself, would make a good match. She taught the mortals free thinking, why shouldn’t she punish those who used her gift for evil. A fertility goddess has no place among the dead. I had never even practiced what I’d learned about law and justice. I closed my eyes in despair as Hades’ free hand took mine in comfort.

“Persephone,” he whispered as his forehead rested on my temple. “Marry me?”

My heart froze. Could I have misheard him? Was he really asking for _my_ hand? Or was I simply imagining it? Did I only hear the words because I wanted to? As the silence grew he pulled away. Did he think I was rejecting him?

“What did you say?” I asked, choking on the words.

“I asked for your hand in marriage,” he said, voice flat. His face was the mask of indifference he used on everyone else.

“Yes.” I wanted to dance, to sing, to scream with joy from this very mountain, but I could do little more than grasp his hand and repeat myself. “Yes, yes! I love you, yes!”

His eyes widened and the mask slipped a little more until I was replaced entirely by the most beautiful smile I’d ever seen. He pulled me into a tight embrace. My head rested against the curve of his neck as he showered kisses on my face, hands, and arms. Exclamations of “Soteira, Megala Thea, Hagne, Daeira,” punctuated each one. I laughed breathlessly, too happy to argue his endearments. My hand on his bearded cheek stilled him and Aidoneus and I held each other tightly. Only his statement “I need your father’s permission” was able to break the spell.

I pulled back. “Zeus has never been my father. I’d rather we marry without it.”

“I know, but we need to ask him. Your mother would never allow you to marry. If we don’t get his permission and help, you’ll be locked away in your temple and I’ll probably be thrown into Tartarus. It’s better if we do this correctly.”

“What if he says no?” I looked in his eyes, terrified. “Or what if he does worse?”

Aidoneus looked uncertain himself before he cupped my cheek. “He won’t. I promise.” He sealed it with a kiss to my forehead. “May the Erinyes punish me for eternity if I’m wrong.” He pressed his lips to mine. “I love you. I won’t let him refuse.”

I met him for a second kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. There was so much I wanted to do with this story, but life and other things got in the way. This chapter has been waiting for me to transcribe for some time, and it's as good a place as any to end.


End file.
